Royalty
by Excelsium
Summary: -TERMINATED-
1. Chapter 1

Royalty

 **PERCY'S POV**

I kneel, by my lord's throne. Next to me is my commander, known to others as Lucius. Yet I know who he really is. We are old friends, in fact. His name is - My master strides in, gripping his scythe. He sits himself down at our head of operations; Mount Othrys. Ah, finally, he is reborn.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **I was introduced to the world of the gods about a year ago. And I learnt how annoying most of them can be. Artemis with her feminaziness, Zeus with his arrogance, Poseidon with his stubbornness, etc etc. But for some reason, I wasn't accepted at camp any more that I was accepted at camp about the time when I joined.**

 **The only friend I had was Luke Castellan, but he supposedly died; killed by this "hero" Joseph Sigma. He is the epitome of what I hate; stupidity, clumsiness, and the overall retardedness of his nature. Purely disgusting.**

 **But back to the story. I, being shunned from the campers, decided to visit my mother and stepfather back home. It has been a rough year, especially since I was a year-rounder, so I really needed this visit.**

 **When I opened the door to my parent's apartment, it was strangely empty. At the kitchen table, there had been a note, saying "Meet me at Olympus". It wasn't signed. I shrugged and put the note in my pocket. Or at least tried to. Once my fingers touched the note, I was immediately transported to the entrance of the throne room to Olympus.**

 **I spot my parents kneeling at the centre of the huge room. The only words I hear are from Zeus "- sentenced to execution and eternity in Tartarus. Goodbye". There is suddenly an extremely bright flash and a sizzling noise. That would only mean one thing. Zeus had struck down my parents with his master bolt.**

 **I** **run to the still sparkling chains, shocked, not even bowing to Zeus, you know what? Screw him! I howl out three words : "You will PAY", as everything goes black and I feel myself getting sucked away by an unknown force.**

 **When I open my eyes, I found myself amongst black ruins that seemed to be rebuilding themselves.**

 **I slowly get up and dust myself off, as I look around.**

 **I am apparently on a mountain. A very high mountain.**

 **I grin; for some reason I love heights. I enjoy the view for a moment. Then I realized that the sea was on the WEST side.**

 **And I was amongst ruins.**

 **As I piece it together, I realize it can only mean one thing; I'm in Mount Othrys, the base of operations for the titans during the first Titanomachy.**

 **I take out my weapon; a celestial-bronze shotgun that can also transform into a spear at the push of a button. I have no idea how I got that weapon; it was lying next to me when I woke up one day.**

 **Anyways, I take out my shotgun and start slowly exploring the ruins, every now and then raising the shotgun up when I round corners.**

 **I find a few hellhounds and 2 dracanae, but nothing else. Strange. With such a huge scent, there sure should be more than just a few random monsters. Suddenly, I feel a breath on the back of my neck, and I black out.**

 _ **THE FLASHBACK DOESN'T END YET, THIS IS JUST THE END OF THE CHAPTER**_

 _ **ILL UPDATE SOON :D.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Royalty Chapter 2

PERCY'S **POV**

 **Flashback continues**

 **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK**

 **I groggily wake up on a soft bed. For a moment, I picture myself back at my cabin. I smile, almost fondly remembering the sunshine, the laughter, and the fun of everything- until the exclusion hits me.**

 **I jerk out of my reverie and check my surroundings. I was… in a room.**

 **A fine room, with a fine bed, yet all the walls were made out of brick. Black brick. Cracked black brick. In almost sick fascination, I watch one of the bricks mend together.**

 **A** **ll of the sudden, I know where I am. I'm at Mount Othrys, the Titans' base of operations. The last thing I remember was getting knocked out.. by someone who suspiciously resembles Luke Castellan, my long-lost friend. But I thought he was dead… There was no way he would have joined the Titans. Rumor has it at camp that the Titans torture the demigods they capture and cut them up into little pieces and feed them to Atlas. I'm starting to doubt that is true, though.**

 **I get off my bed. There is a nightstand next to the bed, my shotgun resting on top of it. I tilt my head in confusion. The titans probably know that I can blow a 3 foot wide hole in their walls with a single shot. So why would they not take away my weapon? Huh.**

 **Before I could start getting into depth about why they would not disarm me, the door to my room opened. And guess who came out of that door? The one and only Luke. So I was right in my suspicions. I raise my shotgun and point it threateningly at Luke.**

 **He put his hands up and says "Whoa there… I have no weapons. I have only come here to talk."**

 **I lower my shotgun just a little, angled so that instead of blowing off his head when I shoot, I would blow a hole into his torso. "Speak,** _ **friend.**_ **Tell me why you have joined the enemy side" I command. Luke nods and starts talking.**

" **Before you came, I was shunned too. Nobody cared about me, not even the people who I rescued; Annabeth and Thalia. They were my closest friends, but Thalia died, and Annabeth blames me. I lost the only friend I had. The rest of the campers looked up to me only in fear. I was an excellent swordsman, and I was, according to Chiron, cunning and a bit deceitful. I was hurt by those words, but I could shake it off. However, the gods were listening in, and** _ **Zeus**_ **decided to whisk me to Olympus, as he deemed me too powerful to live. A vote was put forth, and my life won by only the slimmest of margins. Zeus, Demeter, Artemis, Ares, Dionysus, and my** _ **Father**_ **voted for my execution. The rest voted for me to live. There was deadlock, and Hestia had to be called in to break the tie, and she voted for my life. Which is why I'm here. My own** _ **FATHER**_ **betrayed me. That was the last straw. That was why I joined Kronos. When he defeats the gods, we would all be treated better, and we would have revenge. Revenge against the campers that shunned us. Revenge agains-"**

 **I cut him off. I was getting tired of his rant. "Okay" I say. Suddenly, my face morphs into a sinister smile. "How do I join?"**

 **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK** **LINEBREAK**

 _ **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN CLIFFHANGER!**_

 _ **But I'm not as evil as Uncle Rick, so I'll update soon.**_

 _ **Read and enjoy :D**_


	3. -Notification1-

**A/N**

 **I'm not sure if you like my story or not... so should I discontinue it, or something?**

 **Coz nobody is reviewing ;-;**

 **It's just sad...**

 **Plz review and PM me;-;**

 **OK imma update a new chappie now ;-;**

 **C: See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ROYALTY**

Chapter 3

 _ **Flashback Continue**_

 **Luke hears my question and grins."Follow me." he says. I silently get up to follow him. I joined him just to get back at the campers. Nothing more. Luke leads me to a huge room, so big that our voices echo 4 or 5 times before dimming. At the end of the room rests a huge golden coffin. I raise my eyebrows at that. What kind of person would put a huge coffin in a perfectly good room. Unless it was an altar. Luke notices my confusion and smirks.**

" **We are on a mission to recruit demigods, in order to revive our lord. Once we recruited enough, he shall rise, and the puny Olympians shall be at our feet." He says.**

 **Thunder rumbles at that statement, but nothing happened. I ask "Who is our lord?"**

 **Luke widens his eyes comically before facepalming himself so hard that I could hear the slap echoing about 5 times. He keeps slapping himself in the face for a good 45 seconds until he stops, his face red and a huge handprint in the middle of it. He starts speaking.**

" **You know about the First Titanomachy, right?"**

 **I nod**

" **Well our lord Kronos kinda died… so we're trying to..umm…. revive him?"**

 **I raise my eyebrows at that. How would we win with a dead Kronos?**

 **Luke seems to get my unspoken question. "Once Kronos revives, the other titans would immediately be freed, and with our help, we shall defeat the puny Olympians."**

 **I nod, seemingly getting it. Then, I ask "How many more demigods do we need?"**

 **Luke frowns and appears to think. "About… 1 more-"**

 **Suddenly, he is interrupted by a kid with an eyepatch stumbling in. "Please", he says " I don't know why, but lightning is kinda following me and trying to strike me, I'm barely dodging." He motions to his singed arms. Luke nods and lifts his arms, mumbling in an ancient sounding language. Suddenly, a golden dome burst out of the ground and surrounds the fort, easily absorbing the lightning strikes. After about 5 minutes of this bombardment, the lightning ceases. I hear Luke ask the demigod for his name. I hear a reply; "Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis."**

 **Suddenly, the golden coffin rumbles and shatters. A golden mist surrounds the room, before collecting into the shape of a human. The mist slowly thickens and I can start making out some features; a nose, 2 ears, some lips. After 10 minutes of this, a glowing human, or should I say titan, emerges from the mist. He slowly flexes his fingers, and I can hear an audible pop. He suddenly grins and holds out his hand. The walls rumble and shake, and suddenly, a thing flys into his hand, leaving a scythe shaped hole in the wall. Wait… scythe? I look back at the titan, and he grins. "Ahh, back in the world."**

 **Luke immediately kneels and motions for us to do so. I comply. Luke says "Welcome back, lord." The titan, who was undoubtedly Kronos, said "Yes, yes, you have served me well. Thank you." Luke nods and says "It has been and will be a pleasure serving you."**

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 _ **Finally! Flashback is over :D Sorry for the short chapters at the beginning, but the**_

 _ **chapters would progressively get longer. So yeah**_

 _ **Remember to rate and review :)**_

 _ **Update will be coming at 3/1/16**_

 _ **Mkay, bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ROYALTY**

Chapter 4

 _ **Previously…**_

" _ **Luke immediately kneels and motions for us to do so. I comply. Luke says "Welcome back, lord." The titan, who was undoubtedly Kronos, said "Yes, yes, you have served me well. Thank you." Luke nods and says "It has been and will be a pleasure serving you.""**_

 _ **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**_

 _ **Now…**_

Kronos's eyes scan the room. My ADHD demigod mind just randomly notices that his eyes are all golden. Almost like some had scraped out his eyeballs with a spoon and stuffed golden marbles in them.

Kronos raises his eyebrows as soon as I complete that thought. I see his lips twitch, for a second forming a small smirk. He can read my thoughts? Ookay, that's weird. I mutter something about personal privacy. Kronos raises his eyebrows even further, and slightly shakes his head, while bearing a barely suppressed smirk on his face. He turns to Luke.

"Luke, my eternally loyal commander. You shall be rewarded for resurrecting me. Name it, and it shall be yours." Kronos says.

Luke's face suddenly splits into an ear-to-ear grin. "I would like nothing more than to be your second in command, and continue serving you faithfully until the end of eternity."

Kronos gives a smile. "You were always my favorite demigod. Very well. But at least accept my blessing."

"Of course I shall, milord." After Luke finishes talking, he kneels on one knee, with his head to the ground and Kronos starts chanting in the same ancient language that Luke chanted when he created the force fields. A golden flash suddenly lit up the room and blinded me. When the light dimmed, there stood Luke. He has grown about two inches and his eyes were now streaked with gold.

Kronos grins. "What else do you want, Luke?"

Luke looks at me. He takes a deep breath and says "I want Percy here" He gesticulates to me "To be your third in command and for him to receive your blessing as well. He has convinced me that he is loyal to us and I see a lot of potential in him, milord."

Kronos gives me a once-over and slowly nods. "Okay Luke. Okay. Percy, brace yourself."

I didn't have the time to figure out what he meant until he (Kronos) starts chanting in the ancient language. Suddenly, I feel blinding, burning pain in my torso, especially around the head region. After what seemed like an eternity of painfulness sensations and blinding light, it faded. I slowly take inventory of my limbs.

I feel a bit more flexible now. I guess this is because of the blessing. In addition, I can tell the exact time of where I am in an instant. Nice. I raise my head, preparing to speak to Kronos.

"Milord, I thank you for the blessing. You have made me a bit more flexible and now I can tell the exact time. Thank you, milord."

Kronos widens his eyes and his mouth falls open like a fish. For a few moments, he sits there, gasping like a fish out of water. When he finally regains his bearings 5 minutes later, he starts laughing like a maniac.

" Per- hahahaha- cy-heh, My blessing - HAHAHAAA- isn't that lame- hahaahah. Can- you do- som-ething for me? Concentrate on - the time and imagine it slowing."

Hmph. I do as he orders. Suddenly, I my breathing slowed. I could hear my heart booming in my chest. I try to speak, but my lips won't really work so well. Kronos's eyes widens and he (slowly) waves his hand. All of the sudden, my breathing quickened and Kronos and Luke rushes towards me. I give them a lopsided and tired grin before I black out.

 _ **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**_

 _ **So what did you guys think of this chappie?**_

 _ **Good eh?**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **Shoutout to Commander 01 for sticking with me and encouraging me.**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **Also, check out my poll; Should Percy be evil or not :) Vote on my profile C:**_

 _ **Review 4 more!**_

 _ **Mkay, bye.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**ROYALTY**

Chapter 5

 _ **Previously…**_

" _ **Hmph. I do as he orders. Suddenly, I my breathing slowed. I could hear my heart booming in my chest. I try to speak, but my lips won't really work so well. Kronos's eyes widens and he (slowly) waves his hand. All of the sudden, my breathing quickened and Kronos and Luke rushes towards me. I give them a lopsided and tired grin before I black out."**_

 _ **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**_

 _ **Now…**_

I slowly wake up on the lower half of a bunk bed with a huge hangover-like headache. I find nearly 15 pairs of eyes staring at me. Shocked, I jump up and grab my shotgun.

Then, the events of yesterday came rushing back to me and I drop my shotgun, suddenly clutching my head in pain.

Almost immediately, 5 strong pairs of arms grab me and hold me steady. I hear shouts of "Are you alright, my lord?" and "Whoa, steady there, chap, ya good?"

I look gratefully at them. "Yea, thanks…"

The people at camp never…. _included_ me, or showed me some tiny degree of respect. Hell, even when I was in the Hermes cabin, the cabin of the so called "God of Travelers", a kid plopped his sleeping bag on top of mine and promptly started sleeping on top of me. I shudder. Even thinking about that makes me disgusted.

A fair-skinned boy with jet black hair stood up and offered his hand. "Hello, my name is Vincent. Son of Erebus." I take his hand and look into his eyes. I could see the power swirling in the black orbs, confirming that he is the primordial's son.

I grin. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, but never claimed, blessed my Kronos."

Vincent raises his eyebrows. "So how would you know that you are a son of Poseidon if you're never claimed?"

I snort, as if this is the most obvious question. "Well sharks and river nymphs are calling me 'Lord' and I can control water, as well as breathe in it. Obviously I'm the son of Poseidon. Right, speaking of claiming, did you get a hologram when Erebus claimed you? Or did something else happen?"

Pride shine in his eyes as he says "Dad came here and personally claimed me. He also had a chit-chat with Lord Kronos."

I nod. "Okay. So how do things run around her-"

I get interrupted by 5 loud beeps out of nowhere.

Vincent grins. "That's the breakfast call."

I didn't realize how hungry I was until he said those four words.

I jump up and do a mad dash into one of the hallways, marked "This way to cafeteria".

After 45 seconds of sprinting, I skid into the cafeteria. Immediately, the smell of sizzling bacon assaults my nostrils and I sigh in pleasure.

I sit down on one of the tables with Vincent, and suddenly, 2 plates of beef jerky, eggs, bacon, and sausage appears in front of us.

I immediately dig in, stuffing food in my mouth, not even bothering to chew evenly.

After I'm done with that excellent breakfast, I sit down and wait for Vincent to be finished. After about 5 minutes, he's done.

"Okay, where to now," I ask.

Vincent replies "Just wait for the signal to start training."

I nod and go into a deep reverie.

After about 10 minutes, 4 shrill beeps sound again, and Vincent excitedly proclaims "Right, Time to train!"

I eagerly follow him to the training room. But when I got there, my eyes grew wide.

The whole room was filled with assorted weapons strapped onto the walls. I take it all in, stunned.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Steyr Aug rifle flies in my direction and smoothly transformed into a watch, that of which slips into my wrist, perfectly fit and snug.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 **SO.**

 **THAT'S THAT**

 **XDD**

 **THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS ENCOURAGING ME, BUT REMEMBER, I NEED MORE IDEAS. REVIEWS ARE AMAZING AND ALL, BUT I'M NOT AN IDEA MACHINE. SUGGESTIONS PLS. XD**


	7. -Notification2-

I apologize to all of my (albeit few) followers for the recent major inactivity and immaturity. ':D' is not a word, neither is " :) ", et cetera. I will now start to seriously work on my novels, and will post a chapter on each every 2 days, starting today. As promised, the next posted chapter will be on shortly.


End file.
